Break Out!
Break Out! is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin Summary Princess sisters Uniqua and Tasha have been locked in a tower and plan to break out. But guards Pablo and Tyrone prevent them from escaping! Recap Uniqua and Tasha are in the backyard, standing on the picnic table. To the viewer, they introduce themselves as two princesses and discuss that they are locked in a tower and plan to break out. The two sing the song Break Out! while telling their plan to break out: escaping from the guards. The backyard transforms into a dark castle. The camera moves inside the castle, revealing Uniqua and Tasha locked in a cell. Tasha takes a pocket mirror from her pocket and opens it, revealing Austin's head. Tasha calls him "magic mirror" and asks him who is the fairest in the land. Austin tells the two that the princesses are and that the guards should be approaching with tea and crumpets. The guards, Tyrone and Pablo, unlock the door and bring the two princesses tea and crumpets for their meal. The guards leave. Uniqua removes a painting from the wall, revealing a homemade map of the castle. Uniqua explains to Tasha that they will follow a specific route to escape. Uniqua and Tasha take teaspoons out of their pockets and scrape away parts of the wall, revealing a secret tunnel. They squeeze inside. The princesses exit through a hole and realize that they are on level 4. The camera moves to the guards on level 1, watching the security cameras. The two sing the song You Can't Get Out of Here as they discuss that no prisoner can escape the tower because of themselves, the guards. They spot the guards coming their way and Tasha takes the magic mirror and opens it. Austin's head appears on screen and tells them that there is a large plant they could hide behind near them. The princesses hide behind the plant and Pablo crosses it without knowing that the princesses are hiding. The guards surround the princesses without knowing, and the princesses know that they might get caught. Uniqua removes her braid and uses it as a grappling hook to swing to the third floor. Tasha takes out the magic mirror again and asks him where the best way to level two is. Austin answers her question by telling her that the grand hallway is up ahead, but it is full of security cameras and laser beams. Uniqua and Tasha sing Dance For Your Life as they dance through the lasers. Tasha's dress touches a laser and alarms go off. Pablo scouts the rooms as Tyrone watches the cameras. Tasha and Uniqua rush to the secret staircase and Tasha tells her that no one will see them on the staircase. Tyrone watches the princesses on the staircase and yells to Pablo that they have escaped. The princesses are halfway down the stairs as Tyrone and Pablo try to stop them. Pablo runs from the bottom and Uniqua tells Tasha to go upstairs. Tyrone runs from upstairs and the princesses realize that the only way out is through a door they are standing near. The princesses enter the door and run down the halls. They come to an elevator and quickly enter it before the guards catch them. Tyrone tells Pablo that they should go down to level one and wait for the princesses. The camera moves back to Uniqua and Tasha. Tasha tells Uniqua that they will be caught by the guards because they probably are waiting for them at the bottom floor. Uniqua tells Tasha to give her a boost so she can reach the celing. Tasha agrees and Uniqua climbs up on her shoulders. Uniqua removes a ceiling tile and climbs through it. Tasha repeats the action. The elevator door opens as Pablo and Tyrone rush inside. The guards realize that no one is in there and exit. The princesses climb back down and sneak behind the guards. Tasha drops the magic mirror and Pablo picks it up. He thinks that it is a real mirror and opens it. He tells himself that Austin's face is not his, so Austin tells him that it is. Pablo makes various faces and Austin repeats them. Pablo tells himself that he must look like Austin as Tyrone explains to him that the princesses dropped it and it is a magic mirror. Tyrone tells Austin to tell him where the princesses are hiding, but Austin only shouts to the princesses to run. The guards chase the princesses while singing The Chase is On. The princesses hide behind a suit of armor as the guards ask again where they are hiding to Austin. Austin does not tell them and when they come across the suit of armor where the princesses are hiding, Austin shouts and yells. The guards know that it is the right one and tell the princesses to come out. The girls come out, but Austin points to the glass ceiling. The princesses' slippers act as rockets and cause the princesses to fly and break the ceiling, but not before Tasha gets the mirror back. The princesses fly safely to the grassy ground as the guards run out the drawbridge. The guards fall in the moat and the princesses help them out. The guards tell them that they are free and can leave, and they (the guards) learn that it was very cruel to lock someone in the tower. Uniqua's stomach rumbles and Tasha invites everyone over for a snack of tea and crumpets at her house. They all accept as the medieval land transforms back into the backyard. The five run behind Uniqua's house. Uniqua and Tasha return back and yell "Break out!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Princess Uniqua) *Avion Baker as Singing Voice Uniqua *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Tower Guard Pablo) *Chris Grant, Jr. as Tyrone (Tower Guard Tyrone) *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha (Princess Tasha) and singing Gabriella Malek *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Magic Mirror) See also *Break Out! (transcript) *﻿Break Out! (song) *You Can't Get Out of Here *Dance For Your Life *The Chase is On *Tower Castle Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Featured articles